


You call me sweet like I'm some kind of cheese

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Ben’s voice breaks the silence between them and Gwil can’t help but chuckle.





	You call me sweet like I'm some kind of cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of yet another tumblr prompt by a lovely anon and I hope you like this and you had something similar in mind. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Ben’s voice breaks the silence between them and Gwil can’t help but chuckle.

 

“I think so, yes,” he answers and rubs his hands over Ben’s back, letting him cuddle up against him when he presses a little closer. “Thank you though.”

 

Ben frowns and shakes his head. “No, I mean it. They’re so beautiful. I could stare at them all the time, get lost in them. All that.” He waves his hand around, trying to make a point while he gazes intensively into Gwil’s eyes.

 

Gwil chuckles again. “Alright,” he says, his fingers curling around Ben’s shoulder when he tenses a little.

 

“Gwil,” he whines and frowns some more, furrowing his brow together. “I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

“Yes, I know. And you’re doing a very good job with it,” Gwil praises him and brings his hand up, gently carding his fingers through Ben’s hair. “I’m wooed already.”

 

“’S not funny,” Ben complains and lets his head fall against Gwil’s shoulder a little too quickly. “Ow.”

 

Gwil sighs softly and hugs him a little closer. Ben is drunk, off his face, and he had hoped a bit of fresh air and some cuddles would bring him to his senses again. Unfortunately, no such luck. When Joe steps out with a large glass of water, Gwil smiles at him in relief and takes it from him. “Ben, be a sweetheart and drink the water for me, yeah?”

 

“Will I get a reward if I do?” Ben asks and leans back to look up at Gwil then, a smug smile tugging his lips upwards.

 

“Of course you will, babe,” Gwil says softly and holds the glass up for him. “I tell you what you’ll get when you drink the water.”

 

“No, I want to decide for myself. That’s how things work,” Ben says and looks at Joe. “Right, Joe?”

 

“Oh no, I’m not getting involved in this.” Joe holds up his hands and shakes his head. “I’m just here to help, in case help is needed.”

 

Ben huffs and then looks back to Gwil. “I want a puppy,” he says then, a serious expression on his face.

 

“You already have a puppy. Frankie, she’s at home, love,” Gwil tells him gently and urges the glass of water closer to him.

 

“No. I mean, yes. We’ve got Frankie. But I want _another_ puppy. With you. I want all the puppies with you, and a big house and maybe a baby, if you want one. But I wanna start with the puppy.” Ben’s eyes are fixed on Gwil’s again and his serious expression sends a pleasant shiver down Gwil’s spine, making his stomach warm a little.

 

“We’ll have all of that, Ben,” he tells him firmly and brings one hand up to cup his face. “But we’ll start with a glass of water for now.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Gwil says and smiles at him, gently running his fingers through Ben’s hair before he hands him the glass of water again. This time, Ben drinks it without hesitation and then passes the empty glass back to Joe, his gaze still fixed on Gwil.

 

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” He asks, and then nods off right at the end of the sentence, giving Gwil trouble to catch his body before he falls.

 

Gwil lets out a soft breath and looks over to Joe. “Can you call us a car?”

 

Joe snickers happily. “He wants a puppy, Gwil. Give the man a puppy,” he says and then gets out his phone and snaps a picture before he does call them a car.

 

With a smile Gwil looks down at the man in his arms and he shakes his head fondly, leaning in to brush a soft kiss to Ben’s hair. He’ll give Ben all of that, eventually. He’s sure about that.


End file.
